Night At The Museum: A new guest
by WickedLezGelphie
Summary: Pocahontas is shipped to the Museum of Natural History for her new exhibit and meets new friends in the museum as she becomes accustomed to living in the museum. Also the main character doesn't come in till chpt 6 so enjoy! Please R&R!
1. Missing friends

Pocahontas had been living in the museum of Natural History in New York for a while now. She talked with Sacajawea a lot since neither Nakoma nor John was around to keep her company. Pocahontas was a sad also because she didn't have Meeko or Flit with her either, she tried so hard to have fun at the museum when the sun went down but she mostly stayed in her part of American History.

One day Larry walked in, finding Pocahontas with Sacajawea. "I wish he were here Sacajawea, I miss him so much, I miss and wish my best friend and my animal friends were here too" "Pocahontas, stop being so sad, you've been in the museum for six months now and you've hardly made any friends" "I can't help it Sajagawea, Meeko and Flit would always make me laugh, so would John and Nakoma". Pocahontas sighed heavily, leaning her head against Sacajawea's shoulder as if she were tired, "I know how you feel Pocahontas, I miss my brother and my baby Pomp, Pomp was such a cute boy, always having fun at his age but we have to get through this at one point". Sacajawea hugged Pocahontas then took her by her shoulders and looked at her, "maybe you'll have fun, why, you told me your name meant Little Mischief as mine means Bird Woman. You need to be mischievous Pocahontas" Pocahontas looked at Sacagawea sorrowfully "I don't know if I can Sajagawea, its fun being mischievous but", "but nothing" Sacajawea interrupted, "you can be yourself again Pocahontas, you just have to try".

Larry smiled then sighed, "alright girls, play times over, time to go to sleep for the day, its almost sunrise" Pocahontas whimpered, "sunrise" "Pocahontas! Come on, you need your sleep" Sajagawea exclaimed, helping Pocahontas up then walking her to her exhibit. "Maybe they'll be shipped in one day" Sacajawea said with a smile, Pocahontas smiled a little, "maybe they will" Pocahontas hugged Sacajawea then stepped up into her exhibit, waving goodnight to Sacajawea and Larry. "Goodnight Pocahontas" Sacajawea and Larry said in harmony, "alright Sacajawea, let walk you to your exhibit" "okay, at least Meriwether and Lewis will be quiet by then" Sacajawea said happily. "Their that bad, Sacajawea?" "They really are, they just argue about which way to go when really, in a museum, your not suppose to go anywhere a historical figure" "wow, I didn't know that you were very wise Sacajawea". Sacajawea smiled then stepped up into her exhibit across the room from Pocahontas'. "Goodnight Sacajawea" Larry called as he walked to the door, "goodnight Larry" Sacajawea smiled then waved at Pocahontas one more time before she posed into her historical figure as the last minute of night passed into morning and the rays of sun crept into the windows slowly.


	2. New shipments

As the sun went down, as the rays of sunlight left the windows of the museum, the residents of the museum became alive once again as they have for fifty years. Pocahontas stepped out of her exhibit, for there have been no glass replacements since the first incident when the tablet was stolen and almost sold for money. Sacajawea smiled when she saw Pocahontas smile then see the smile fade away when she knew she had just woken up from a dream.

Pocahontas stretched then sighed and sat down on the flooring of her exhibit. "Pocahontas, why don't we walk around the museum a bit? Maybe that will help your spirit" Sacajawea said hopefully "all right but just for a bit" Pocahontas replied, standing up and walking to the open entrance of the American History room. Sacajawea followed, walking close to Pocahontas, "hey Rexy" Sacajawea called, grabbing a bone from Rex and tossing it in the air to the other end of the hall, Rex chasing after it. Pocahontas smiled then looked at the mini Mayan figures attacking their closed glass exhibit, "poor Mayans, they lost their chance at fun" Pocahontas said sadly, "they don't like it but its just to be safe with the other residents in this museum" Sacajawea said.

Pocahontas smiled at Jeremiah and Octavius, enjoying the night time life of the exhibit, "hey Sacajawea, hey Pocahontas" Jeremiah and Octavius said, "hey Jeremiah, Octavius" replied Pocahontas and Sacajawea. The girls walked around a bit more, talking to Theodore and Ahkmenrah on their way back to their exhibits, "Bird Woman?" Pocahontas asked, using Sacajawea's name meaning "yes Little Mischief?" "What is it like to have those two bicker while your just standing there?" Pocahontas asked curiously, pointing to Meriwether Lewis and William Clark. "Its endless Pocahontas, all they do is bicker about which way to go when really, you can't leave the museum at sunrise" Pocahontas whimpered and looked away. "I'm so sorry Pocahontas! I didn't mean to say that word but its just the right way to say the sun is awakening" "its okay Sacajawea, I know you didn't mean to say so"

Pocahontas stepped up into her exhibit with a heavy sigh, "another lonely night without my father or John or Nakoma to be here with me". Sacajawea smiled sadly, thinking about how much she missed her little son being right next to her with his curiosity and playfulness. Sacajawea walked back over to her side of the room and stepped up into her exhibit, getting tired of Lewis and Clark always bickering about which way to go. Sacajawea glanced over at Pocahontas and saw her looking sorrowful and lonely over at her side of the room, Sacajawea waved goodnight at Pocahontas again as she did every night, waiting for the sun rays of morning to creep into the morning, for the bickering to stop for another day.

- Daytime at the museum -

"Easy guys, this is wax we're dealing with, it can fall apart easily if it wanted to" the shipman said, loading some cargo cases into the museum loading zone, into the building. The museum owner rocked on his heals, anxious to get the cargo cases inside and out of the weather to keep them in great condition though the cases were sealed shut to keep cool "Well that's the last of them, if you'll just sign here we will be on our way sir" "ah yes, thank you for the new shipments" the owner said, signing the papers quickly. The shipmen left and the museum owner pushed the cargo onto the long cart for cargo shipments, looking at the tag to where they go. "American History exhibit here we come" the museum owner said happily. He pushed the cart into the elevator and pushed the button for the American History floor. He watched out for people, hurrying on his way, he told the people not to bother with the cargo for they will be shown the next day. The museum owner left the cargo lying on the floor, again reminding people not to touch the cargo cases.


	3. Who's in the crates?

Night time again became the time of life in the museum of Natural History. Pocahontas looked at the closed cargo cases with curiosity, "Sacajawea, what is that?" Sacajawea smiled and stood next to Pocahontas, "new shipments for our floor, for the American History exhibit" "ex-hi-bit?" Pocahontas asked, saying the syllables of the word slowly, "it's the room that we are in silly Pocahontas". Pocahontas smiled, "oh so this is our exhibit" "yes, you are correct Little Mischief" Sacajawea said, smiling. They suddenly heard a small voice coming from one of the cargo cases, Sacajawea listened, "I know that voice anywhere" Sacajawea stepped closer to the smallest cargo box and listened more.

"Let me out! Let me out! I want my mommy!" the small voice called again, louder this time, Sacajawea gasped, "Pocahontas, come help me!" Pocahontas came over to the small cargo box and, with Sacajawea's help, started to move the lid of the case over and off slowly. Slowly the lid moved, the small voice leading to a small boy who, at the moment, had his eyes closed from the incoming light. "Pocahontas, I think it might be my little boy" Sacajawea said, looking at the little boy, dressed in a loin cloth with beaded moccasins, his eyes still closed. Pocahontas looked at the little boy, "wasn't his name Pomp?" Pocahontas asked, looking from the little boy to Sacajawea and back, "yes, and this little boy looks just like my little boy" the little boy heard his name and opened his eyes, looking from Pocahontas to Sacajawea and back.

"What is your name little boy?" Pocahontas asked, looking at the small boy, "my name is Pomp, I am Shoshone and French", Pomp looked at Pocahontas, "are you my mama?" he asked, looking at Pocahontas with wide dark brown eyes. "No, I am not little one, but she may be your mama" Pocahontas said, nodding at Sacajawea. "Are you my mama, you do look just like it" Pomp said, looking at Sacajawea now, "what was your mother's name little one?" Pomp smiled, "Bird Woman, I remember a white man called her something else because he couldn't say her name", Sacajawea gasped then picked up Pomp out of his case and hugged him tightly. "My name is Bird Woman little Pomp, I am your mama" Sacajawea said, looking down at Pomp, Pomp looked up into Sacajawea's eyes, "mama?" he asked in a weak, teary voice. Sacajawea nodded and hugged Pomp again, rocking him slowly this time, as if he were a baby again.

Pomp snuggled into Sacajawea, his small arms around her neck, hugging her. Pocahontas smiled at Pomp then at Sacajawea, "looks like your wish came true Bird Woman" Sacajawea nodded then set Pomp on his feet, Pomp looking up at Pocahontas, "then who are you?" Pomp asked curiously. "I am Pocahontas little Pomp" Pocahontas said, kneeling down to his height, "how old are you?" Pocahontas asked, Pomp smiled; "I am six winters" Sacajawea smiled then looked at the door as Larry came in. Pomp hid behind his mother as Larry came in, "hey who's the new addition?" Larry asked, looking at Sacajawea, "this is my son, Pomp, he is one of the two new additions here". Sacajawea held her son out by his shoulders and showed Larry Pomp. Larry smiled then looked at Pomp, "welcome to the museum little one" Larry said, Pomp hid behind his mother, showing only half his face, Sacajawea smiled, "don't be shy, my little Pomp, say hello". Pomp stepped out from behind his mother a little, "hello" Pomp said bravely.

Larry smiled then looked at the second cargo case, still closed shut, "ready to open the second one?" he asked, looking at Pocahontas and Sacajawea, they both nodded. "I hope its John" Pocahontas said smiling, "it might be my brother" Sacajawea said, looking at Pocahontas. Larry took out a crow bar and started to remove the lid slowly, watching with curiosity as the second person was revealed. The second person was a female, Native American also with short black hair, dressed in a buckskin shirt and skirt with fringe that reached her knees. Pocahontas watched in curiosity too, thinking it might be Nakoma; since Sacajawea thought it might have been her brother, "Nakoma?" Pocahontas asked, looking at the female in the box. The young women's eyes opened and she stared at Pocahontas, "Pocahontas?" Nakoma asked, Pocahontas smiled and nodded, knowing her best friend anywhere. Nakoma stood up in her box then stepped out and hugged Pocahontas, wrapping her arms tight around Pocahontas, "I finally have my best friend" Pocahontas said, getting a little teary.

Larry smiled at the girls then sighed, "alright girls, you know what time it is, time for sleep" the girls groaned then Pocahontas hugged Sacajawea goodnight, "goodnight Sacajawea, goodnight Pomp" "goodnight Pocahontas, goodnight Nakoma". Pocahontas led Nakoma to her part of the exhibit then stepped up into the exhibit and looked at Nakoma, "come on silly, step up onto here" Nakoma smiled then stepped up next to Pocahontas. Pocahontas smiled, waving goodnight at Sacajawea, Pomp then Larry. All three waved back as the last shine of moonlight crept out of the windows and back to sleep, everyone and everything freezing back into their natural pose till the next night.


	4. Comforting friends

Pocahontas was having a wonderful with her best friend at the museum with her. Pocahontas introduced everyone to Nakoma and kept Nakoma at her side everywhere they walked around the museum. It had been a month since Nakoma and Pomp had arrived at the museum and they were already friends with everyone, but Pomp mostly stayed near his mother or Lewis and Clark when Sacajawea went to go walk around with Pocahontas and Nakoma.

Pocahontas slowly began to miss John, Meeko and Flit again, sometimes she would stay in her exhibit with her hands over her ears to block out Lewis and Clark's bickering over which way to go or sometimes their echoing laughter as they played with Pomp when Sacajawea was in the lobby. One night Pocahontas just didn't come out of her exhibit boundaries. Pocahontas sighed then hugged her knees, resting her head on her arm, "Pocahontas", Nakoma said as she entered the exhibit, "stop being so sad, you need to come out of our exhibit and play games like you used to do". Pocahontas sighed, "its not fun without John or Meeko and Flit around. A part of my heart still feels empty because they aren't here, its like my life isn't complete yet" Pocahontas said, looking at Nakoma, "well maybe somebody needs to try having fun" Nakoma said, emphasizing the word somebody.

Pocahontas shook her head then looked at the scene behind her, painted to look like the scene where she met John Smith. "Oh...that, I see what you mean Pocahontas but please, I want you to try and have fun" "no Nakoma, I'm not leaving this room till John comes here" Nakoma sighed then walked back out the entrance towards the lobby. Pocahontas sighed then closed her eyes, listening to the noises of the museum, the music, and the laughter. "Are you okay there miss?" Pocahontas opened her eyes and looked up to see Clark standing in front of her, "yes I'm fine Clark, I just miss some one terribly", "who would that be, Pocahontas?" "My beloved John Smith, I haven't seen him in so long I fear he might be dead" Pocahontas said, tears forming her eyes.

"Now, now, don't cry" Clark said as he sat next to her, patting her back softly. Pocahontas sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes, new tears forming shortly after the old ones were wiped away, "I miss him so much, I wish he were here sometimes, I can't help it, he is a part of my heart and when I'm away from him, I feel sad" Clark listened to Pocahontas then hugged her comfortingly, "its okay Pocahontas, maybe he will be shipped to the museum at a point in time" Pocahontas nodded, "maybe he will". Clark smiled then hugged her again, "Clark, how come you and Lewis bicker about going north, south or west? We're in a museum, you cannot leave the museum or you will turn to dust if the sun hits you" "your very smart Pocahontas, for a Native American woman of a different tribe but me and Lewis just bicker about which way to go because it is natural though now that Pomp is here, we mostly play with him" Pocahontas smiled, "well thank you, I'm smart because of my father, he is a wise man, a smart man, but he always turned to me for opinions because I was his favorite child". Clark smiled then stood up and looked down at Pocahontas, "well it was nice talking with you Pocahontas but I fear it may be time for us to get ready for sleep".

Pocahontas nodded then stood up on her exhibit as Sacajawea and Nakoma came in, Larry close behind. Sacajawea smiled at Pocahontas then stepped up onto her exhibit, holding Pomp near her, "goodnight Pocahontas, come one Clark, morning is almost upon us". Clark walked towards his Lewis and Clark exhibit, "goodnight Pocahontas, goodnight Nakoma" Clark said as he stepped up onto his exhibit and stepped towards Lewis, Larry smiled as all of the residents of American History said goodnight, watching them freeze into place for another sleep to wake again to the night.


	5. Pocahontas' dream

Though Pocahontas froze into place along with Nakoma, Pocahontas' mind didn't freeze, she dreamed during the day of seeing John Smith again with his sun colored hair and blue ocean colored eyes. She dreamed of seeing Grandmother Willow, her father, Meeko and Flit also.

- Pocahontas daydreaming -

_"John? John? Where are you?" Pocahontas called, looking around the meadow for John, playing hide and go seek for a bit. Pocahontas smiled, listening to a movement from a nearby bush, she looked at the bush then snuck up on the bush and pounced, tackling John to the ground. "I found you!" Pocahontas said playfully, kissing John's cheek sweetly before hugging him, John groaned, "when do you not find me Pocahontas? Am I that easy to hear?" Pocahontas giggled then nodded and sat up, looking at John, "you are like a deer in so many ways, but a wolf in others" John exclaimed, smiling up at Pocahontas._

_ Pocahontas smiled back, "I could teach you how I do so, but it would be hard for you" Pocahontas said, standing up. John stood up with her, wiping some dirt and grass off his shirt and pants, "that would be great, because then I could find you more easily!" John said, tickling Pocahontas' sides. Pocahontas started laughing, tickling John back, "stop Pocahontas! Stop!" John said playfully, lying on the ground, still laughing, Pocahontas smiled then stopped, kissing John softly, " I love you, John" John hugged Pocahontas warmly, "I love you too, Little Mischief" Pocahontas laid down with John, lying in a sunny grass spot, resting from their day of playing together._

_ When Pocahontas woke up it was twilight but John was still beside her, snoring lightly, his head resting on hers. "John, time to go back, its almost dark out" John woke up slowly, stretching his arms and legs, "your right love, it is time to go back, we don't want your father thinking you got kidnapped by an enemy tribe and I escaped in fear" Pocahontas giggled then slowly stood up, her limbs still waking up from sleep. John walked Pocahontas back to her village; though they were late they enjoyed their nighttime walk through the forest on the way back to the village. "Daughter, you are late, what happened?" Powhatan asked as the couple came into the chief's house, "John kept tripping over small stones and tree roots on the way back Father" Pocahontas lied, Powhatan smiled, "ah John, you need to trust your feet more than your mind when in the dark". "I'll make sure to do so next time Powhatan" John replied, winking at Pocahontas._

_ Pocahontas smiled then stood outside of the firelight with John, kissing him goodnight softly. John kissed Pocahontas passionately, getting tired of her always being gentle just because Rolf treated her like she was frail and weak. After a few moments John pulled away, breathing heavily, Pocahontas in the same condition. John and Pocahontas smiled at the same time then laughed quietly as they heard Powhatan go to sleep in his side of the house. Pocahontas tiptoed outside, John trying the best that he could to tip toe quietly, Pocahontas walked to the edge of the village, John at her side, learning quietly how to be as silent and sneaky as her._

_ John and Pocahontas walked all the way to Jamestown; they walked around the boundary before entering the fort. John walked to his cabin with Pocahontas and let her inside first, being the gentleman that he grew up to be, "its so quiet around here John, almost like the village" "yes I know Pocahontas, its nice though for when you need to sleep when you've just worked all day". Pocahontas nodded in agreement then sat on the her couch, her favorite place to sleep when she stayed the night in John's small, cozy cabin big enough for a family. "Goodnight Pocahontas, I love you" John said softly as he passed by Pocahontas to his bedroom, Pocahontas kissed John goodnight again, more passionate this time. John smiled then leaned down on the couch and kissed her passionately, wrapping her tight in his embrace._

_ Pocahontas pulled away slowly, resting her head against John's chest softly, "John, can you stay out here tonight?" John looked down at her then smiled, "just this once, we'll have a lot of nights to sleep together when we're married Pocahontas" "thank you John" Pocahontas said, nuzzling her head on John's shoulder lovingly. John lay down on his back and cuddled Pocahontas as if she were his child, humming to her softly till she fell asleep, falling asleep with her._

_- End of daydream -_


	6. New shipments and a new guest

Pocahontas awoke from her daydream and sighed, wishing she had been back in the daydream, snuggling up to John in his cozy cabin in Jamestown. Nakoma stepped down from the exhibit, tugging Pocahontas along with her, "come on Pocahontas, you need to have fun with Sacajawea and me" Sacajawea smiled and tugged on Pocahontas' other hand, pulling her down from her exhibit. "I don't know guys, I really don't want to leave this room" Pocahontas said, trying to stop them with her weight, "your not staying in here _tonight _while everyone else has fun Pocahontas" Sacajawea said, stepping behind Pocahontas and pushing her feet off her exhibit flooring.

Pocahontas moved weakly, giving in to Sacajawea's, Nakoma's and now Pomp's tugging and pushing on her to step off her exhibit. Finally all three got Pocahontas to touch the floor of the room, "finally Pocahontas, now lets go outside!" Nakoma exclaimed happily, "stay here with Lewis and Clark okay Pomp?" Sacajawea asked, kneeling down to her son's height. Pomp nodded then hugged Sacajawea tightly before running off to play with Lewis and Clark, Sacajawea smiling, "I know Pomp is in good hands, I've known Lewis and Clark for a long while now". Sacajawea, Nakoma and Pocahontas walked out the loading dock door and into the night as it struck midnight. "Okay I've had enough of this, I'm ready to go in" Pocahontas said, instantly backing away and walking back inside.

Sacajawea and Nakoma sighed, " if John was here it would be different for her" Nakoma inclined, sighing deeply, "I can see so, I hope this John comes in soon otherwise Pocahontas is just going to get even sadder every day" Sacajawea said, looking at Pocahontas. Both women headed in when Pocahontas was out of site, everyone cleaning up for the morning, getting ready for the sun to come in through the windows, to signify that its day time once again. When Sacajawea and Nakoma had reached their room, they saw Clark sitting on Pocahontas' exhibit flooring, holding Pocahontas close, humming softly. "Is Pocahontas okay Clark?" Sacajawea asked curiously, walking up to Clark. "She is fine Sacajawea, she is just sad, that's all" Clark said softly, letting Sacajawea look at Pocahontas' face.

Pocahontas' face was red from her tears, the tears still flowing down her cheeks like a small river, her eyes closed in sleep. Sacajawea hugged Pocahontas, taking Pocahontas into her arms sort of, comforting her as if she were a sister to Sacajawea. Nakoma sat next to Pocahontas, patting her back soothingly, "I know you miss John, Pocahontas, me and Sacajawea can see that, we're just hoping he will come in soon so you won't stay in sorrow forever" Nakoma said softly, running her fingers through Pocahontas' hair gently. Pocahontas opened her eyes and looked at Nakoma, twisting her body to hug Nakoma, "I wish John would come here sooner, every day I feel like I am not myself more and more" Pocahontas mumbled, burying her face in her best friend's shoulder. Nakoma shooed Clark's hands off of Pocahontas silently so she could hug Pocahontas better.

Larry came in quietly, "what happened here?" Larry asked, coming over to the small group of historical figures. "Pocahontas is just in a state of sorrow Larry, she misses her John Smith" Clark said softly, sitting on the edge of the group's gathering, Pocahontas nodded silently, keeping her face buried from Larry, so he wouldn't see her tears. "Alright well I just came to warn you guys that its almost morning so you might want to get to your exhibits quickly" Larry said, nodding at each and everyone of the people for agreement. Everyone nodded then departed from the group, Nakoma hugging Pocahontas still, "Pocahontas, we need to stand up and get ready for morning" Nakoma said softly, looking at Pocahontas, Pocahontas stood up slowly onto the flooring of her exhibit, Nakoma next to her side, holding her hand as time froze them once again. Larry watched as each historical figure froze in place, walking out the entrance of the American History room.

- Daytime at the museum-

"Easy on the cases men, I know this is wood but wood sometimes isn't the strongest thing," said the shipman, helping load up three cargo cases onto a forklift for the museum owner. "Thank you again for delivering these historical figures to the museum, the museum appreciates it very much" "yeah whatever man, all we have to do is deliver these cases full of people made of wax, its nothing special" "why, they are special to the museum, their historical figures, they did something great in history" "yeah whatever". The shipmen left without another word to speak to the museum owner, mumbling freak under their breath as they got into the delivery truck and drove away. "Not very nice chaps who deliver you guys" the museum owner muttered, driving the forklift to the American History floor once again.

As he reached the room, the museum owner saw a teenage girl sitting on one of the benches, looking at the Powhatan Princess. "Excuse me young lady, but why are you staring at _the _Powhatan Princess?" the teenage girl turned around and stared at the museum owner, "Pocahontas and Sacajawea are my ancestors for your information, I come here everyday to just walk around the museum" "aren't you suppose to be in school then? And not here" "no, my school sends me here, they say I'm too much of a historian that I have to stay out of the classrooms while class is going, so I come here to read history and see my favorite historical figures" "ah well then I will not bother you, I just came in to drop these new shipments off and head back to my office" the museum owner said, putting the shipments gently down on the floor then backing up and leaving the teenager alone.

"Finally that crab leaves, he hates children I know it, even teens" the young woman says, looking around, only finding herself the only person there before closing time. The young woman smiled mischievously then hid behind a plant, waiting for the museum to close so she could walk around freely.


	7. Happy reunion

Sathon hid still behind the plant, waiting for the rays of sun to leave the room before moving away from her place. Sathon stood up after a few moments, looking around the room for any people, "who are you?" a voice asked, Sathon whirled around, looking at Sacajawea. "You… you… you talked" Sathon whispered, stepping back a little, "who are you? Are you Native American?" Sacajawea asked, stepping forward to look closer at Sathon, "my name is Sathon, I am Native American, but how can you talk?". "The tablet in Ahkemrah's tomb makes us come alive every night" Sacajawea said, stepping down, "_us_?" Sathon asked, stepping forward more.

"_Everyone_ in the museum comes to life, just watch" Sacajawea said, pointing to Pocahontas and Nakoma as they moved, "holy crow! I can't believe this! My ancestors come alive at night!" Sathon exclaimed, watching Pocahontas and Nakoma also. "Your ancestors?" Sacajawea asked, looking at Sathon, "you and Pocahontas are my ancestors" Sathon said, stepping closer to Sacajawea, "that's why I come to the museum everyday, that's why I mostly stay in this room everyday" Sathon said happily, smiling at Sacajawea, "that's how I remembered you! I didn't know your name at first!" Sacajawea said, remembering seeing Sathon in here a few times before. "New shipments Nakoma, I can't believe it!" Pocahontas said happily, looking at the quiet cargo cases near Sathon, "who are you?" Pocahontas asked curiously, looking at Sathon. "Pocahontas and… Nakoma… are here…" Sathon said then looked at the cargo cases, "then two of these cases… must be for… you" Sathon said, looking at Pocahontas.

"How would you know? And you didn't tell me who you were" Pocahontas said, Nakoma standing close to Pocahontas shyly, "my name is Sathon, I am Algonquin, Shoshone and Cherokee, and I know this for a fact because you are the first Disney princess who isn't a fairy tale story, you're a real person who walked this earth" Sathon exclaimed proudly. Sacajawea looked in shock, "your from mine and Pocahontas' tribe, and you know that two of those three cargo cases belong to Pocahontas" Sacajawea paused, "then Pomp did have children!" Sacajawea smiled then hugged Sathon tightly, Pocahontas hugging her shortly afterwards. "Come, lets open the cargo cases and see who's who" Sathon said, nodding toward the still closed cargo cases, "yes, yes, lets not forget about those" Pocahontas said, nodding too. Sacajawea smiled, "well lets starting pushing the lids off" "wait, let me listen, please?" Sathon asked excitedly, "Alright, alright, we'll let you listen first" Pocahontas said anxiously. Sathon got down on her knees and put her head to the lid of the first case gently.

Sathon listened more, "this one is quiet, I cannot tell who it is because of the noise coming from that one" Sathon said, nodding towards the small cargo case, box size, the lid would be so easy to lift. Sathon walked over to that one, pulling the lid to the side slowly, suddenly three small animals jumped out of the box, one a barking dog, another a raccoon and the last a humming bird. Pocahontas gasped then got down to her knees, "Percy…Meeko…Flit?" Pocahontas asked in shock, looking at the animals, suddenly all three of the animals were in Pocahontas' arms, "Meeko! Flit! Percy!" Pocahontas exclaimed happily, hugging the animals before setting them down. "Now we know who was making the noise, Meeko and Percy, of course" Sathon said, shaking her head knowingly, "now lets get back to that case" Sathon nodded over to the first case.

Sathon sat near the first case and listened then started pushing the lid off the case slowly, waiting to see who it was in the first case, "Pocahontas, this one might be yours" Sathon said, Pocahontas coming over to help push the lid off all the way. Sathon smiled, "Chief Powhatan" Sathon said, Chief Powhatan opened his eyes at the mention of his name, "daughter" Powhatan said softly, sitting up to look at Sathon, "its me Father" Pocahontas said softly, looking at Powhatan. Powhatan looked at Pocahontas, "my little mischief!" Powhatan exclaimed, embracing his daughter tightly. Sathon smiled then looked at Sacajawea, "you and Pocahontas keep your eyes closed while I open the last case, I don't know who it might be but I want it to be a surprise" Sacajawea nodded as Pocahontas nodded and they both closed their eyes. Sathon kneeled next to the last case and slowly pushed the lid off, finding it to be John Smith, not a Sacajawea delivery for her but for Pocahontas!

Sathon smiled, "come with me" she whispered, looking at Smith trusting, Smith kept his eyes closed as Sathon led him away to the hall of the American History exhibit. "Okay, open your eyes John" Smith opened his eyes and looked down at Sathon curiously, "where is my Pocahontas?' Smith asked, looking around for his beloved princess. "She is in the American History exhibit but I want you to stay here while I go get her okay?" "Okay but wait, what is your name?" Smith asked, looking stern now. "My name is Sathon" Sathon said, hugging John tightly before walking into the American History exhibit. "Pocahontas, I want you to come with me for a moment" Sathon said at the entrance to the room, Pocahontas opened her eyes then walked towards Sathon, "what is it Sathon?" Pocahontas asked, looking at Sathon curiously, "you'll see Pocahontas, close your eyes though"

Pocahontas closed her eyes and followed Sathon to where Smith was, Sathon held Smith's hand out, placing Pocahontas' hand in his, "okay Pocahontas, open your eyes" Pocahontas did not open her eyes for a few moments, feeling the hand she held in hers. Pocahontas slowly opened her eyes and found her beloved John Smith standing just two feet away from her. Pocahontas embraced Smith tightly, holding onto him as if she had not seen him for an eternity, crying into his shoulder, "its alright love, I'm here, I'll never leave you again" Smith said softly, holding Pocahontas close to him, rubbing her back soothingly. Sathon smiled at the happy reunion as Larry showed up, Sathon quickly hid behind John, mimicking his stance, "you must be John Smith, I'm sorry but I just thought I saw a woman near you two" Larry said, looking at John Smith. "I think you must have had a delusion to see a woman besides Pocahontas, she was the only woman near me," Smith said, hugging Pocahontas to his side to hide Sathon.

"I must have, maybe it's the lack of sleep for this job" Larry muttered, shaking his head as he walked off past the American History exhibit, "thanks John, Pocahontas" Sathon said, coming out from hiding behind Smith. "Sathon must be the backwards part of your name Pocahontas" Smith said, looking from Sathon to Pocahontas and back, "yes but my mother moved the hon. part of Pocahontas around so it's Sathon". Pocahontas nodded then smiled, "can you leave us alone for a moment Sathon?" Pocahontas asked, nodding towards Smith, "sure, no problem Pocahontas" Sathon said, as soon as Sathon was a few yards away, she turned her head for a moment and saw Pocahontas and John kissing passionately. Sathon shook her head knowingly, knowing they would probably kiss as soon as she had been a few feet away, Sathon sighed, thinking about her boyfriend, how he had left her for another girl who wasn't quite as smart as she.

"Excuse me miss Sa… Sath…" Sathon turned around to see Powhatan close behind her, "its Sathon, Powhatan, and yes?" Sathon asked, looking at Powhatan, "what is wrong Sathon?" Powhatan asked, standing next to her, "its nothing sir" Sathon said, starting to walk away. Powhatan caught up easily, "but it is something Sathon" Powhatan reminded her, "Its nothing you need to worry about Powhatan" Sathon said, walking away quickly towards the other door to the American History room. Sathon sat on a bench in the room and closed her eyes, humming softly, "Sathon, are you alright?" Pocahontas asked, coming up behind her, John close behind holding her hand, "I'm fine Pocahontas, just a little sad, that's all" Sathon said, opening her eyes to Pocahontas. "No you are not all right Sathon, something is wrong inside, in your heart" Pocahontas said, looking down at Sathon, "its time for you to go to your exhibit Pocahontas, I'll tell you tomorrow night" Sathon said, looking into Pocahontas' eyes.

"Alright Sathon, you will tell me tomorrow, promise?" "I promise Pocahontas" Sathon promised, looking at Pocahontas before hiding behind her plant again for a night, deciding to stay in the museum and never go to school again. Sathon heard all of the residents move and step up onto their exhibits, freezing again as they did every night since they arrived, Sathon falling asleep as the moon light escaped the window, as the moon went to sleep himself.


	8. Getting caught

Sathon walked around the American History exhibit as it became dark and the residents of the museum started to move around again. Pocahontas walked up behind Sathon, "Sathon, you promise to tell me why you were sad yesterday," Pocahontas said, touching Sathon's shoulder lightly, "I know Pocahontas, I know" Sathon said, sighing heavily. Sathon knew she wouldn't have been able to escape this anyway, anyhow with Pocahontas having such a good memory as all Native Americans do; even Sathon herself had a good memory.

Sathon sat down on a bench, Pocahontas sitting next to her, "I once had a love like yours Pocahontas, a very strong love to a man, but after a few years, I lost him", Sathon said, sighing, "he was everything I could ever want for a first love, a person to show how it was like to have your first love, to show how it feels to have a person just like you at your side whenever your together. He had to go move away with his family, but that didn't break our love, that just made it stronger for us, he always called me and talked to me whenever he could but as time went on, I couldn't handle this being apart for so long" Sathon looked at Pocahontas, "I never knew if he was cheating on me or not, when he would call me again or not, I just didn't know with him so far away. At one point I stopped talking to him all together, I hung out with my friends and found another person to love, a person who was much closer than my first love it broke my heart I knew it would be better, that if he loved me enough he would come back, but he never did" Sathon said, looking down at the floor, "one day his parents called… said he was on his way to come see me when… when he… when he had gotten into an accident. A drunk driver was driving his car when he crashed into Darren, Darren lived for a few hours… then he left his body at midnight… to join the spirits awaiting their turn for another chance at life… another chance at love…" Sathon sniffed, "I never even got a chance to say good bye to him or that I loved him, it just happened, that's why I was sad after I saw you and John meet again, I wished I had had a second chance with Darren, but I didn't get that wish" Sathon said, looking at Pocahontas once again.

Pocahontas wiped tears out of her eyes then hugged Sathon tightly; "you're going to get a second chance at love, but with someone else, Grandmother Willow told me that once and look, I'm back with John " Pocahontas said, smiling at Sathon, Sathon smiled back, "hold onto John, Pocahontas, he is a good man, you deserve that kind of man instead of the man Rolf is" Sathon said, laughing. Pocahontas laughed, "I agree with you on that Sathon, Rolf did not deserve a woman like me, but John Smith did" Sathon nodded, 'after five years he came back to you, looking for you, he worried about you and now you have him back" Sathon said, smiling. Pocahontas smiled then stood up, "well what are we doing sitting around here for? Lets go outside, get some fresh air" Sathon smiled then stood up and grabbed her soccer ball on the way out, "what's that Sathon?" Pocahontas asked, pointing towards the soccer ball.

Sathon held out the soccer ball as they stood outside, "it's a soccer ball, my curious ancestor, I'll show you what it does" Sathon said, and with that, started kicking the ball around. Pocahontas watched then, when the soccer ball came towards her, she kicked it back towards Sathon, Pocahontas and Sathon had fun playing soccer but soon they went in, lightly kicking the soccer ball around inside the museum. Sathon smiled then kicked the ball Smith's way, "kick the ball, John" Smith kicked the ball back. Pocahontas smiled at the sight of Smith playing too then kicked the ball Nakoma's way, "kick it Nakoma" Pocahontas said playfully, Nakoma kicked the ball back and soon joined the game. Soon Sacajawea joined in, even Powhatan also, and they started their own little mini soccer game, Sathon, Pocahontas and Powhatan on one team, Sacajawea, Nakoma and Smith on another. Larry came up to the exhibit with Ahkmenrah at his side, discussing a party for the upcoming month, "come on Larry, it will be just a party to celebrate the new residents for the American History exhibit" Ahkmenrah said, looking at Larry, "that would be a great idea Ahk, now I think it is time you need to go back to your exhibit" Larry said, stopping to look at the small game of soccer going on, he recognized everybody's face, except the young woman's picking up the soccer ball.

"Who is that young woman?" Larry asked, though Sathon was already hidden behind Smith, mimicking his stature, "what young woman Larry? There are three here" Smith asked, "no there were four before I blinked and now there are three here, that one young woman isn't a historical person, I know it". Sathon stayed behind Smith, not wanting to have to go back home to a world she did not like at all, "oh you mean that young woman behind the blonde man, Larry?" Ahkmenrah asked, stepping sideways to look at Sathon, Larry followed Ahkmenrah's glance, seeing Sathon behind Smith. "Ah, you were the young woman I saw when I saw Pocahontas meet John Smith here" Larry said, looking at John Smith, Larry took a step forward while Smith took a step back. "Such a good hider for such a small woman" Ahkmenrah said, stepping forward too, "I am not small, I'm four feet 10 inches tall Ahkmenrah" Sathon said, taking a step from behind Smith.

"What's your name miss… miss…" Larry said, looking at Sathon, "my name is Sathon Anita Smith, I'm Algonquin, Shoshone and Cherokee, also a full time visitor of the Natural History museum" Sathon stepped out more, fully showing herself to Larry. "Don't you have a family Sathon?" Larry asked, looking at Sathon, "besides Pocahontas, John Smith, Nakoma, Powhatan and Sacajawea, no, their my only family" Sathon said, Larry smiled, an idea in his mind, "why don't you come and live with me and my son Nicky?" "Would I be able to see my family here? And not be forced to go to school?" Sathon asked, looking Larry in the eyes, "you would still be able to see your family here and not be forced to go to school" Sathon smiled then nodded, "fine, I'll come live with you and your son, I won't be much of a bother, I can look after myself and do house chores" Sathon took a step closer to Larry, "but if I catch you trying to put me into a school I'm coming back here, got it?" Sathon asked, authority in her voice, "got it, Sathon, your not a child of mine so I won't force you into school if you don't want to go to school" Larry said, shaking a bit from Sathon's glare.

Sathon hugged each and every one of her family members of the museum and as Larry did every night, watched them freeze off into sleep as night turned into morning once again, Larry hung up his belt, locking the museum door on their way out.


	9. Sathon's story

It was 4:00 in the morning when Larry and Sathon got back from the museum. Sathon looked around the small apartment Larry lives in, along with Nicky, his son. "I'm fifteen years old just so ya know" Sathon said, walking down the hall to a third bedroom that was empty besides a few boxes. "When were you born?" Larry asked, coming up behind her as Sathon placed her backpack on the floor. "I was born on November 21st 1995 at 1:43 in the afternoon, I was seven pounds, fourteen ounces and twenty-one inches tall" Sathon looked at Larry's shocked expression, "how can you remember all of that?".

Sathon smiled then walked toward the kitchen, "it's really simple, my mind is like a home library, I can remember everything! I have something close to a photographic memory". Sathon sat down at the living room table, checking the time, "you're an amazing teenager I have to say, you can hide very well, you've got a great mind and your very smart…why aren't you in school?" Larry sat down next to Sathon and looked at her, holding a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Because I was made fun of, I was called names like history geek. I decided to drop out because I was too smart for my history classes and I did well in my other classes at the high school", Sathon sighed softly, "I love history, its full of adventures and new things to learn, some teenagers don't care, but I do so that's why I go to the museum". Larry took a sip of coffee, "hey you should get some sleep, you'll need it for when we go back to the museum tonight" Larry stood up then got two pillows and a long fleece blanket and placed them on the couch, "you can sleep here till I get a bed, dresser and desk for you". Sathon stood up and yawned softly, "thank you Larry, for taking me in, I really appreciate it" "no problem Sathon, you didn't have to hide behind John but I knew I had seen you".

Sathon smiled then laughed, "I didn't know if you were that guy that owns the museum, Dr. McPhee is it? He hates children but I talked to him and he didn't pester me after that". Sathon walked over to the couch and laid down, "thank you again Larry, for taking me in and everything" Larry smiled at her manners, "your very welcome, I'll wake you up an hour before I have to head back to work if your still asleep" Sathon smiled then closed her eyes and slowly went to sleep.

-During the day time-

"Okay Nicky time to get ready for school" Larry exclaimed as he went into his son's room at 7:30 in the morning, "five more minutes dad" Nicky mumbled, rolling onto his other side and hiding himself in his blankets. "No, son, you have to get up now so your not late for school" Larry started uncovering his son from the blankets, _typical kids in the morning, _Larry thought as his son started waking up. Nicky stretched as he stood up then walked into the kitchen where his dad already had a bowl of cereal ready for him.

"Thanks dad!" Nicky exclaimed, picking up his spoon and digging into his bowl of cinnamon toast crunch. Larry watched Nicky it for a few moments before shifting his gaze to Sathon, sleeping on the couch peacefully. "Hey dad?", Nicky asked, chewing his swallowing his food before speaking again, "how do you think Sathon got her name?" Larry looked back at his son, "I don't know Nicky, maybe her mom thought it was pretty or maybe it's a word spelt backwards" Larry said, thinking about it. "I think it's a word spelt backwards or something" Nicky smiled like he was a genius and finished his cereal then got up, putting the bowl in the sink.

Larry smiled as his son walked back into his room to change from his pajamas to school clothes, his gaze went back to Sathon for a second, watching her sleep peacefully, curled up in the blanket he gave her with only a few inches of her head popping out from under the blanket. Nicky changed into his school outfit then walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb out his hair before his dad took him to school. "Alright buddy, you ready to go?" Larry asked, looking at the bathroom door as his son came out, "just let me grab my backpack and put my shoes on then I'll be ready to go".

Nicky ran over to the front door and grabbed his shoes while Larry grabbed his backpack at the kitchen table and put it next to him. Within in a few minutes Nicky had his shoes on and was ready to go, Larry grabbed his car keys and they were out the door within seconds. Sathon stretched from her sleep then sat up, opening her eyes to see the apartment was empty, _Larry must have went off to take Nicky to school already_, Sathon thought. Sathon stood up then walked into the bathroom and took a shower, refreshing herself. After 30 minutes Sathon got out of the shower and changed into the extra pair of clothing she had in her backpack and walked into the kitchen to leave a note.

Sathon got a piece of paper and a pen then wrote the note:

_Hey Larry, I went back to the museum to walk around, I hope that's okay with you because I'm technically your responsibility now so I just wanted to let you why I'm not in the apartment if you read this note. See ya at the museum! _

_- Sathon_

Sathon put the note on the table and grabbed her backpack then put her shoes on and locked the door with the key that was under the doormat. She walked all the way to the museum and showed her museum pass to the front desk. "Hi Rebecca!" Sathon said excitedly, seeing Rebecca at the front desk, working today.

"Do I know you?" Rebecca asked, confused. "No you don't know me but I came in once with one of the high school history classes" Sathon said, standing at the side of the desk, looking at Rebecca. "Oh okay, I've had a few high school history classes come in, which high school do you go to?" Rebecca asked, taking out a book of records with the schools that came in. "I used to go to Eleanor Roosevelt High School, before I had to move and stop going to school" "Eleanor…Eleanor…Eleanor…aha! Here it is!" Rebecca smiled and pointed to a line that had Eleanor Roosevelt High School on it along with the date and who's class.

"Why don't you go to school anymore?" Rebecca asked, putting away the book and looking up at Sathon again. "I'm too smart to be in school anymore, well at least the history part anyway, math I do well at along with science and literature" Sathon shifted her feet and looked at Rebecca again. "So I come here instead" Sathon said, looking off to the elevator, "I knew I've seen you around here before, just didn't know your name, so where'd you get the name Sathon?" Rebecca asked as Sathon looked at her again. "Do you have a piece of paper and pen with you? I could show you" Rebecca got a piece of notepaper ripped out from a notebook and took a pen from a cup and gave those to Sathon.

"My mom loved the Disney movie Pocahontas", Sathon said as she wrote down Pocahontas' name, "So when I was born my mom took the name Pocahontas and wrote it backwards, moving the 'hon' part to the 't' so my name sounded like this; Say-th-on, but without the 'y'. On my mom's side of the family I have Native American in me along with my dad's side but on my mom's side I have Algonquin and Cherokee, the Algonquin is Powhatan and Pamunkey. On my dad's side of the family I have Shoshone in me, which makes Sajagawea my ancestor along with Pocahontas" Sathon smiled, finished with explaining herself. Rebecca smiled back, astonished at her knowledge of her family, "so where is your family now then?" Rebecca asked, "my parents left me at a gas station when I was five so life was hard for me. When I was ten I was watching the news at a diner and they showed a crash incident that had happened thirty minutes ago, they had gotten the bodies out of the wreckage and guess who's faces they were? My parents"

"Wow, I'm so sorry Sathon, did your parents die at the scene?" Rebecca asked, sucked into my life's story. "They died as soon as the car flipped and the air bags popped out, the glass and air compression from the air bags killed them instantly" Sathon's voice was quiet then and she looked down. "It must have been hard for you to see your own parents dead on a television screen when your that old" "yeah it was hard but I'm fine now, Larry took me in, you know the night guard here?". Rebecca nodded, "I know him, he's my friend, that's so nice of him to take you in though" Sathon smiled softly, "it was nice of him, anyways I'm going to go walk around, don't want to keep you from your job". Rebecca looked at the people waiting to get information, "oh right, hey Sathon, if you ever need somebody to talk to, you can always come to me" Rebecca smiled at Sathon, "thanks Rebecca" Sathon walked off to go to the history exhibit first.


	10. Same last name, beginning family

Sathon stood in the American History exhibit again as the museum started to close and life in the museum would come back. Sathon moved to a bench and sat down, humming softly, watching and waiting for Pocahontas to speak or breathe or move or do something to show that it was night time again. Sathon looked up at the window that showed sunlight, the last few rays leaving the room then returned her gave back to Pocahontas' exhibit. "Come on Pocahontas, it's nighttime, you can move again" Sathon said softly, looking around the room at Sajagawea, wanting to see if she was going to move or not. Sajagawea stayed still, Sathon stood up on the bench and started singing softly, tired of the silence that had filled the room. Sathon hummed softly, looking at her watch she read 8:59 p.m, _one more minute and they'll be moving again_, Sathon thought anxiously.

Sathon sat down again and watched Pocahontas to see if she would move. Pocahontas blinked then saw Sathon sitting on the bench. "Sathon!" Pocahontas shouted excitedly before jumping off her exhibit and running over to the bench to hug Sathon. "Wingapo Pocahontas" Sathon said happily, hugging Pocahontas back as the others came to life and got out of the exhibit. Sathon said hello to Nakoma, John and Powhatan. "So what do we want to do?" Pocahontas asked as all of them walked out of the American History room, John holding her hand as they walked. "How about we go down to the lobby?", Sathon suggested, "they have a soccer game going on that I think we could join in". "Yeah! We could do that!" Nakoma exclaimed, excited at the thought of playing soccer, Sathon smiled at Nakoma's enthusiasm.

The group reached the lobby and after two games Sathon decided to sit out and watch, John Smith looked over at Sathon then soon sat down next to her. "Why did you sit out?" John asked curiously, looking at Sathon, "I got a little tired and needed to catch my breath" Sathon said, breathing in slowly. "Ah, what was your full name again, Sathon?" John asked, smiling softly, "Sathon Anita Smith, why do you ask?" Sathon questioned, looking up at John with curiosity in her eyes. "Because my last name is Smith, as is yours, so I was thinking we could possibly be related by a few centuries" John marveled at the idea. "Maybe we could be, I look nothing like you but we seem to have some of the same characteristics in our personality and blood line," Sathon said, smiling back at John as they shared the same idea.

Pocahontas looked over at Sathon and John and smiled brightly before kicking the ball to Nakoma. Pocahontas walked over to sit down by the two and see what they were talking about, "what are you two discussing?" Pocahontas asked curiously, looking at John and Sathon. "How we share the same last name, love" John said softly, smiling at Pocahontas, "we were thinking we might be related, by a few centuries that is" Sathon inquired, smiling at John. "You could be my many greats grandfather" Sathon said, laughing, "hey don't make me feel too old now" John said playfully, "or your many greats uncle" Pocahontas said. "This is fun!" Sathon said happily, "trying to figure out what John could be in my family centuries ago" "why did you hug me the day that I came here?" John asked, "well that has two reasons to it, one is because your really cute and two because we shared the same last name so I've been thinking who you might be in my family" Sathon said, blushing at the first reason before smiling at the second one, smiling all the same. "I remember you saying your full name when Larry caught you but I couldn't believe that you are a Smith!" John exclaimed happily, hugging Sathon tight.

Sathon smiled and hugged John back, resting her head on his chest for the moment that he hugged her, blushing shyly, "from now on I'm going to protect you as a family member should" John said, hugging Sathon closer. "I'll protect you too Sathon" Pocahontas said smiling, wrapping her arms around Sathon and John in a family like group hug. Larry came into the lobby, "okay everyone this is the last soccer game of the night so who ever wants to join in better join now" Sathon lifted her head up gently, "lets go play the last game…as a family" Sathon said, looking from Pocahontas to John and back. "Why not? The last game could be fun!" Pocahontas said excitedly, standing up slowly so she won't tug Sathon with her, Sathon stood up next to Pocahontas and held out her hand, "what do you say, dad?" Sathon asked teasingly. John chuckled then took Sathon's hand while Pocahontas took his other hand and John stood up, the small family walking to the center of the lobby, playing on the opposite team as Sacajawea, Nakoma and Powhatan.

The last game of the night went on for an hour before one of the Huns cut the ball in half close to the goal and everyone groaned, muttering about the game as they walked back to their rooms. Sathon yawned softly and sat down on a bench, her eyes drooping closed, John and Pocahontas walked up to her, looking at Sathon as she became tired. "Come on missy, time to go back to the American History room" John said softly, wrapping his arms around Sathon and picking her up, holding her close as if she was a small child. John, Pocahontas, Sathon and the rest of the American history people walked back to their room, taking the elevator instead of the stairs so they could get back, Sathon sleeping in John's arms. Pocahontas looked down at Sathon and smiled, gently moving Sathon's bangs aside then touching her ponytail gently, "almost like Nakoma's, except Nakoma's hair is black, not dark brown" Pocahontas said softly, looking at Sathon still.

Larry came in as John put Sathon in the wooden canoe that would hide her from anyone, "John, what are you doing?" Larry questioned, looking at the canoe, John looked up at Larry, "I'm putting Sathon in the canoe so she can sleep" John said softly, standing up as Pocahontas and Nakoma sat near the canoe to watch over Sathon. "Sathon needs to go home with me" Larry said, walking closer to Pocahontas' exhibit, "we shall see" John said, kneeling down and looking at Sathon. "Sathon" John said softly, Sathon opened her eyes slowly and looked up at John, "what?" Sathon asked tiredly, John chuckled softly at her sleepiness, "do you want to go home with Larry or stay here?" John asked, looking at Sathon. "I want to stay here" Sathon said softly, looking up at John, John stood up and looked at Larry, "she wishes to stay here, all I'm asking is for two blankets and a pillow for her".

Larry looked at John then sighed and nodded gently, "alright, she can stay here tonight" Larry turned and went down to the night guard office to grab the pillow and blankets. After a few minutes Larry returned with the blankets, seeing John had moved Sathon out of the canoe and next to Pocahontas so he could set down the blanket down and make it comfortable for Sathon. Larry handed John the blankets and pillow before sitting down on the bench, John put the pillow and a blanket down on the floor then laid the first blanket down on the bottom of the canoe, next the pillow at the head of the canoe and lastly, John picked up Sathon then set her down in the canoe, Pocahontas tucking Sathon in with the last blanket, a brown fleece blanket to keep her warm and hidden. "Alright guys, time to get ready for the day so get into your places" Larry said, watching the whole event of putting Sathon to bed. John was the first to say goodnight to Sathon, kissing her forehead softly before standing near the front of the exhibit, Pocahontas said goodnight, tucking Sathon's hair behind her ears and finally Nakoma and Sacajawea, both of them placing the last of the blanket over her sleeping face to hide her completely. Powhatan stood from his place and watched too, reminding himself of how he used to tuck Pocahontas into bed when she was way younger than Sathon.

John twisted in his spot and looked at the canoe, "no moving about if you wake up Sathon, no talking because we don't want you to get caught" John said, saying what Larry wanted to say. Larry looked at Smith, astonished, "I trust you to watch over her, John Smith" Larry said, standing closer to the exhibit, "you have my word Larry, I promised myself, Pocahontas and Sathon that I would protect Sathon the best that I can" John said truthfully, looking down at Larry from his place. Larry nodded, "goodnight you guys" Larry said as the clock hit 3:30 in the morning, all of the residents in the museum frozen again as night slowly turned into another day. Larry walked out of the museum, locking the museum door behind him and heading back to his apartment.


	11. Sathon's dream

While Sathon sleeps, she dreams of what she hopes and wishes for:

_"Sathon, where are you?" Pocahontas asked, looking behind a tree for Sathon, Sathon was hidden behind a bush, watching Pocahontas try to find her through the leaves. Sathon giggled quietly and ran on her knees from the bush to a nearby tree, standing up quietly as she watched. John was hidden close by; she could hear him move behind the rock, trying to get comfortable in the grass. Pocahontas smiled then walked up to the rock silently and looked over the rock, "found you John!" Pocahontas exclaimed, patting John on the shoulder. "No fair! You heard me!" John pouted, standing up from behind his hiding spot, "what can I say? I've got great hearing" Pocahontas said, smiling brightly. "I swear you have deer ears, darling" John said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Pocahontas' ear, "now we have to go find Sathon" Pocahontas said, looking around at their surroundings._

_ Sathon smiled as Pocahontas walked to a bush and looked around while John went over to a tree with many branches and looked up. Sathon looked at her family before running silently to the river and jumping in, making Pocahontas head look up, John still looking up into the tree. "John, lets walk over to the river" Pocahontas suggested, pointing in the direction of the river, Pocahontas and John walked over to the river and while they searched for Sathon, Sathon kicked up a big splash of water and splashed Pocahontas first. "Hey! Sathon!" Pocahontas said, laughing before running into the river, splashing Sathon back, John turned around, looking at his two girls playing in the river. "There she is!" John exclaimed, walking over to the shore of the river, still watching Pocahontas and Sathon play. _

_ Sathon and Pocahontas splashed at John, laughing. "You asked for it!" John exclaimed, walking into the river and splashing Sathon and Pocahontas, Sathon fell back into the water and swam deeper into the river. Pocahontas dove into the river and swam after Sathon playfully, catching Sathon's ankle as she swam closer, "where'd the otters go?" John asked playfully, still up above water, referring Sathon and Pocahontas as the otters. Sathon and Pocahontas swam up to the surface laughing, taking a deep breath in before swimming back to John, standing up as their feet touched the bottom of the river floor. "We should head back to the village so we can change into dry clothing" Sathon suggested, looking at her soaked deer skin dress, "your right Sathon, we should, its also getting close to dinner time" Pocahontas said, holding out her hand to Sathon. Sathon smiled and took Pocahontas' hand in hers as John took Sathon's other hand._

_ All three walked back to the village and changed into dry clothing before dinner, Pocahontas and Sathon at their end of the longhouse while John at his end. "I wonder what we're going to have for dinner" Sathon wondered, looking at Pocahontas, "maybe rabbit stew, or venison and corn, something along those lines" Pocahontas said as they walked toward the center of the longhouse. John was already at the center, wearing a white shirt and blue pants, his boots back at his bed, "there's my girls" John said, standing up to greet Sathon and Pocahontas. John kissed Pocahontas lovingly before hugging Sathon and kissing her head softly, "come, let's go join father for dinner" Pocahontas said, taking John's hand in hers. They walked outside to join Powhatan and Kekata at the dinner feast for the royal family, Sathon sat down on the left side of Powhatan while Pocahontas and John sat down on Powhatan's right side._

_ Sathon sniffed the air for any hints of what tonight's dinner was; she smelt deer meat, turkey, corn and berries, Sathon smiled at the aroma of dinner then looked at Pocahontas, the same smile on Pocahontas' face also. Once dinner was done cooking and set down on a long reed mat for the family to eat everyone took turns passing the plates of food around so everyone got their share. Sathon had grabbed a turkey leg, a few strips of deer meat, a husk or corn and a handful of berries, knowing what ever she couldn't eat she'd share with Meeko. After eating her meat and corn along with a few berries, Sathon called Meeko over to her side and held the last of her berries in her hand for Meeko to eat. Flit also landed on her hand and took a few berries in his beak, "Flit! Those berries were for Meeko!", Sathon explained, "oh well, I guess Meeko can share" Sathon smiled and rubbed Flit's chest, making him hum happily. _

_After everyone ate, Kekata lit a fire inside the longhouse and started telling stories, Sathon sat down near John, Meeko sitting in Sathon's lap, Flit resting on Pocahontas' shoulder. Kekata started off with telling the story of the white man, the time when John and his people came here, Sathon found it very interesting, she petted Meeko absentmindedly until he fell asleep in her lap. "These are not men like us, but strange beasts with bodies that shine like the sun and weapons that spout fire and thunder. They prowl the earth like ravenous wolves consuming everything in their path" Kekata said, chanting softly. "The weapons that spout fire and thunder are called rifles" John said, cutting into the story, "ri-fl-es?" Powhatan asked, looking at John, "yes, the weapons Kekata explained in the story". "They are powerful weapons, they should be used wisely, not as toys" Sathon said, looking at John, "I know Sathon, that's why I don't carry around a rifle anymore, I left it back at Jamestown, I only use my knife now and that's only if I get into a fight" John said, thankful that Sathon had said the truth about rifles._

"_And how would you know Sathon?" Kekata asked curiously, "I saw someone get shot in the leg with one, he was limping around for a while before he went to the doctor's at Jamestown and had to get his leg cut off" Sathon said, remembering that one day she was wondering around the forest. Kekata moved on to another story about the people before John and his people came, "they came when I was your age Sathon" Powhatan said, looking at me, "they raided the village and killed some of the warriors, they also looked for gold but we told them there wasn't any…they killed my father" Powhatan said, his voice softer as he ended his sentence. Soon Sathon started getting tired and laid her head down on John's leg, wrapping her arms around Meeko's sleeping body, John rested a hand in between her shoulder blades and listened still. As Kekata finished that story Powhatan went to bed, giving Pocahontas a hug goodnight before kissing her head gently, "goodnight father" Pocahontas said softly, "goodnight daughter" Powhatan said before walking off to the men's side of the longhouse._

_Kekata said goodnight before leaving the longhouse to go back to his wigwam a few feet off to the side of the longhouse. Pocahontas, John and Sathon were the only ones left at the fire, "look at Sathon, Pocahontas" John said softly, leaning back a little so Pocahontas could see. Pocahontas saw Sathon curled up around Meeko, her head resting on John's leg gently, "awww, she looks so peaceful" Pocahontas said softly, moving to sit closer to Sathon. John smiled softly and rubbed Sathon's back gently, "technically she is our daughter, Pocahontas, since we adopted her" John whispered softly, looking at Pocahontas. "I know, I'm glad we took her in, she seems so much happier than living in Jamestown as a servant" Pocahontas whispered softly, stroking Sathon's hair gently, "I'm glad you found her wondering through the forest, her clothing ragged and torn in some places" John whispered softly, kissing Pocahontas on the cheek sweetly. "Come, lets go put her to bed", John whispered softly, "you get Meeko and I'll pick up Sathon" Pocahontas nodded softly before picking up Meeko gently and holding him in her arms, John picking up Sathon gently, doing the same. John walked with Pocahontas to her bed that the girls shared, gently laying Sathon down on the deer hide blankets and tucking her in with a blanket John had gotten for Sathon from one of the shops in Jamestown. "Goodnight love" John said softly, kissing Pocahontas goodnight, "goodnight John" Pocahontas said softly after pulling away, hugging John goodnight before watching him walk off to the men's side of the longhouse. Pocahontas sat down on the deer hides; lying down next to Sathon and wrapping the deer hide blankets around her. "Goodnight Sathon" Pocahontas said softly, kissing Sathon's head gently before closing her eyes and going to sleep for the night._


	12. Sathon talks to Ahkmenrah

Sathon yawned softly and checked her watch, 9:00 p.m, on the nose. Sathon heard footsteps and stayed still, closing her eyes, "you awake Sathon?" John asked, unrolling the blanket from over her face, Sathon smiled and opened her eyes, looking up at John. "Heya dad" Sathon said, sitting up slowly and wiping her eyes. John smiled and held out his hands, Sathon took his hands gently and stood up slowly. "Sathon, I found some clothing that might fit you" Sacajawea said, coming over to the exhibit, "oh really? And what might that be?" asked Sathon, stepping out of the canoe and looking at Sacajawea. Sacajawea smiled and tossed a deer skin dress at Sathon, along with a beaded feather to put in her hair. "Thank you Sacajawea!" Sathon exclaimed happily, taking the clothing and tucking it under her arm, "why don't we go downstairs to the lobby so Sathon can change?" Sacajawea suggested.

"Hey mom, I'll race you to the lobby" Sathon said playfully, looking at Pocahontas, "your on missy" Pocahontas said, smiling, Sathon took off her converse and socks, placing them near the canoe and jumping off the exhibit onto the floor, walking towards the entrance to the American history room. Pocahontas followed her, along with Sacajawea, Nakoma, John and Powhatan, Pomp staying behind to play with Lewis and Clark. Sathon looked at Pocahontas, securing the dress and feather in her hand tightly before posing to run. "Alright girls, on three…one…two…three!" John exclaimed, moving out of the way as the girls ran down the hallway and around the corner to the stairway, Sathon jumped onto the railing of the stairway and rode all the way down while Pocahontas ran down the stairway. Sathon touched ground first but Pocahontas soon followed and Sathon ran to the information desk, putting her hand on the desk first.

"And Sathon is the winner!" John called out as he came down the stairway with the rest of the American history people. Sathon smiled, out of breath. Pocahontas smiled and looked at Sathon, taking a deep breath in as both of them stood up, "good run, huh?" Pocahontas asked, looking at Sathon, "very good run" Sathon said, taking in a deep breath. "Alright well go change and come back out" Sacajawea said, excited to see Sathon in the dress; Sathon walked over to the ladies restroom and changed from her blue shirt and black jean capris. Sathon changed into the dress, the dress was one shouldered with fringe on the chest starting at the left shoulder down to her right side and fringe at the end of the dress, the dress ending in a V-shape. Sathon washed her face in the sink and put some deodorant on before walking out of the bathroom. Sacajawea smiled and walked over to Sathon, along with Pocahontas, John and Nakoma.

"You know, the dress is almost the same as yours, Pocahontas" Nakoma said, looking from Sathon's dress to Pocahontas to compare, "your right Nakoma, it is almost like mine" Pocahontas said, smiling. "Do any of you want to help put the feather in my hair?" Sathon asked, gesturing to the beaded eagle feather Sacajawea gave her, "well since you're her mom, Pocahontas, you should do it" Sacajawea suggested, "I've never worked with feather's before so maybe you can do it and I'll watch so I know how to next time" Pocahontas said, looking at Sacajawea. "Alright" Sacajawea said, sitting down, Sathon sat sideways in front of her so she can put the feather in her hair, Pocahontas and Nakoma sitting by Sacajawea's side. "What you do is you take a small strand of hair, start braiding it like this," Sacajawea said, taking a small strand of Sathon's hair that was near the front of her face, splitting the strand into three parts and started weaving the parts together, "then you find a place where you want to stick the tip of the feather in…right here would be a good spot," Sacajawea put the tip of the feather in the center of the hair and started weaving around the tip, "then you stop the braid an inch from the end of the strand". Sacajawea stopped the braid an inch from the end of the strand of hair and showed Pocahontas, "my friend taught me this" Sacajawea said, smiling, Pocahontas smiled then stood up as Sathon stood up.

"Lets go show John!" Pocahontas exclaimed, taking Sathon's hand gently and walking over to John who was standing with Powhatan, talking with him. "John! John! Look at Sathon!" Pocahontas said excitedly, John stopped talking to Powhatan and looked at Sathon then smiled softly, "are you sure that's Sathon?" John asked teasingly. Sathon smiled, "I'm sure its me" Sathon said, looking up at John, John smiled then hugged Sathon, "you look beautiful Sathon, Sacajawea brought out the Native American you" John said, holding Sathon by the shoulders. Sathon blushed shyly and looked down, hiding her face. "I feel a lot better, I feel more like the person I truly am" Sathon said, looking up at John, Sathon turned and looked at Sacajawea, "thank you Sacajawea", Sathon said happily, "you have brought out the me I am".

Sacajawea smiled then walked over to the group with Nakoma and hugged Sathon, "your welcome, Sathon, I'm glad you feel more like yourself". Sathon returned the hug, "who wants to play soccer?" Nakoma asked, holding up the new soccer ball Larry had bought for the museum residents. Everyone but Sathon started playing, Sathon sat on the sideline, being the referee of the game, Ahkmenrah had joined the game but sat out after a while, Sathon glared at him. "Hey tattle tale pharaoh" Sathon said, looking at Ahkmenrah, "tattle tale?" Ahkmenrah asked, looking at Sathon, "yes tattle tale, I belong here, not in an apartment, even my family knows I belong with them" Sathon said, her eyes still narrowed. Ahkmenrah sighed softly, "don't you have a family outside the museum?" Ahkmenrah asked, "no I don't, thanks for asking" Sathon said, getting up and walking away. "Hey! Wait, please?" Ahkmenrah asked, running up to Sathon, Sathon turned and looked at Ahkmenrah, "and why should I? Your fourth king of the fourth kings, ruler of your fathers land, why would you care for a young woman's story?" ask Sathon, getting irritated by Ahkmenrah.

"Because you seemed hurt when I asked if you had a family outside the museum and you said no and I'm also sorry if I got a little personal" Ahkmenrah said, holding up his hands innocently and apologetically. "I was hurt at your curiosity for that but its okay, I accept your apology" Sathon said, her anger calming down, "would you mind telling me why you don't have a family outside the museum?" Ahkmenrah asked, his hands at his sides again. "No, we could sit at that bench" Sathon said, gesturing to a bench that was by the map of the museum, Sathon and Ahkmenrah walked over to the bench, sitting down. "I like your outfit by the way," Ahkmenrah said, "it suits you" Ahkmenrah smiled at Sathon, "thank you, Sacajawea gave it to me today, Nakoma said it looks almost like my mother's" Sathon said, smiling, blushing a little. "Do you want to know how my real mother came up with my name?" Sathon asked, looking at Ahkmenrah, Ahkmenrah nodded, "okay, my mom loved the Disney movie Pocahontas," Sathon paused and took out a piece of paper from yesterday with the Pocahontas' name on it, "so when I was born my mom took the name Pocahontas and wrote it backwards, moving the 'hon' part to the 't' so my name sounded like this; Say-th-on, but without the 'y'"

"Your real mother must have been very creative to come up with a name like that" Ahkmenrah said, commenting on the way Sathon's name was spelt. "She was! I remember her being very pretty and talented except my mom's hair was midnight black and my dad's hair was dark brown, like this," Sathon gestured to her hair, "now do you want to know why I don't have my birth parents anymore?" Sathon asked, Ahkmenrah nodded patiently, waiting for her to tell, Sathon was surprised at how well he was patient to listen to her story. "My parents left me at a gas station when I was five so life was hard for me. When I was ten I was watching the news at a diner and they showed a crash incident that had happened thirty minutes ago, they had gotten the bodies out of the wreckage and guess who's faces they were? My parents," Sathon said, stopping to breath, "they died as soon as the car flipped and the air bags popped out, the glass and air compression from the air bags killed them instantly" Sathon's voice went somber as she stopped. Ahkmenrah looked at her with a sad expression on his face, "I'm sorry that happened to you Sathon, life must have been pretty hard growing up without your parents".

"It was, I was eventually adopted into a foster home and had to go to school but I ran away because the people mistreated me, they didn't care about me as a family should, they didn't treat me any better than a stray dog" Sathon said, her voice wavering a little. "Please don't cry Sathon, I knew what it was like growing up without both parents around to guide you," Ahkmenrah said, looking down at Sathon, "my parents died a few years after I became ruler, my father had retired as king and gave me the crown, I found them in their room, murdered" "I saw my parents dead in the car crash when I was ten so that's close to seeing them murdered" Sathon said, sitting closer to Ahkmenrah. "I was 15 when my parents were murdered, I died at 20 because a cousin wanted the throne," Ahkmenrah explained, "during that time you could marry your siblings or cousins or anyone you truly loved at the age of 13". Sathon smiled, "I know, I read about the history and culture of Egypt when I was in middle school, I still find it fascinating, especially Tut, the boy king" Ahkmenrah smiled, "I remember hearing about king Tut when I was traveling in the Egyptology department".

Sathon smiled up at Ahkmenrah, "your very nice for a king" Ahkmenrah smiled, "thank you, your very nice when you let your shield down" Sathon smiled then hugged Ahkmenrah, Ahkmenrah was surprised at first but then hugged Sathon back, patting her back gently. Sathon stood up and looked at Ahkmenrah, "Sathon, it's time to go back up" John called from the lobby, looking at Sathon and Ahkmenrah, "you want to meet my family Ahkmenrah?" Sathon asked, "sure, it would be nice". Sathon walked over to her family, Ahkmenrah following close behind, "this is my father, John" Sathon said, pointing to John Smith. "Nice to meet you Ahkmenrah" John said, holding out his hand, Ahkmenrah shook his hand, "this is my mother, Pocahontas" Sathon said, standing next to Pocahontas, "nice to meet you" Pocahontas said, smiling. Ahkmenrah smiled back, "this is my aunt, Nakoma" Sathon said, standing next to Nakoma, "nice to meet you Ahkmenrah" Nakoma said, smiling. "This is my grandfather, Powhatan" Sathon said, moving down the line, "nice to meet you" Powhatan said, holding out his hand, Ahkmenrah shook his hand and smiled. "And this is my aunt, Sacajawea" Sathon said, standing next to Sacajawea, "nice to see you again, Ahk" Sacajawea said, smiling "same to you Sacajawea" Ahkmenrah said, smiling back"

"Come on Sathon, let's go back up" John called from the now forming group, "I'm coming dad" Sathon said, smiling. "Goodnight fourth king of the fourth kings" Sathon said, passing by Ahkmenrah, "goodnight Sathon" Ahkmenrah called as Sathon and Sacajawea walked to the group and started heading upstairs. As Sathon reached the top of the staircase Larry was at the bottom of the stairway, "aren't you going home with me Sathon?" Larry asked, Sathon turned around to look at Larry and sighed, "no Larry, I'm staying here with my family, where I belong" Sathon said, "oh, okay then" Larry said, looking at Sathon, "see you tomorrow night then?" Larry asked. "Tomorrow night, goodnight Larry" Sathon said softly, "goodnight Sathon", Sathon walked back to the American History room and walked up to the exhibit. "What did Larry want?" John asked, looking at Sathon, "he wanted to know if I was going back home with him tonight, I told him I'm staying here where I belong" Sathon said, standing at the front of the exhibit.

John and Pocahontas smiled, "you belong with us, we're your family" Sathon smiled and hugged John, "I know you're all my family" Sathon said, looking up at John, John smiled more then hugged Sathon back, kissing her forehead, "goodnight daughter" John said. "Goodnight father" Sathon said as she went over to Pocahontas, Pocahontas hugged her goodnight, "goodnight mother" Sathon said softly, returning Pocahontas' hug, "goodnight daughter" Pocahontas said softly. Pocahontas watched Sathon walk over to Nakoma, "goodnight Nakoma" Sathon said, smiling, Nakoma smiled back, "goodnight Sathon" Nakoma said. Sathon walked to Powhatan, "goodnight grandfather" Sathon said, hugging Powhatan, "goodnight Sathon" Powhatan said, smiling softly, patting Sathon's back gently. Sathon walked over to the canoe and stood, watching her family freeze before going to bed in her canoe, tucking herself in, closing her eyes as she pulled the blanket over her head.


	13. Sathon's birthday kiss

Sathon sat up in her canoe five minutes before 9 p.m. Today was a very special day, it was November 21sr 2011, the day of her birthday, today she turned 16, the birthday she had been waiting for since she was 12. "Hm, I'm gonna watch Pocahontas two while I can" Sathon said, pulling her android phone, that Larry had got her, from out of her pocket and going onto youtube. She searched for the first ten minutes of the movie and fast forwarded to the scene where the native women were carrying baskets. As Pocahontas and Nakoma started their snowball fight Sathon started laughing, wiping at the tears from her eyes, "Sathon, what are you laughing about?" John asked as everyone came back to life. "You should come see for yourself" Sathon said, smiling from ear to ear.

Sathon re winded the video to the opening scene of the native women again. Soon Pocahontas and Nakoma had walked over just as the scene played where Pocahontas and Nakoma were having a snow ball fight. "I remember that!" Pocahontas exclaimed, watching the video and laughing with Nakoma, as the scene ended Pocahontas and Nakoma stopped laughing, so did Sathon. As they watched still, Pocahontas had noticed John's compass had slipped out of her bag during the fall from going down the hill, "oh, much time has passed since the news of John Smith's death, perhaps it's time to put this behind you." Nakoma said softly in the video, looking at Pocahontas. "I know you are right. It's just hard to say goodbye." Pocahontas said sadly, looking at Nakoma.

Sathon stopped the video and looked up at her mother then smiled softly, "but you didn't have to say goodbye" Sathon said, pointing to John, Pocahontas smiled softly then kissed John's cheek sweetly. "I know I didn't, but at the time I thought I did" Pocahontas explained, "hey lets go downstairs" Sathon suggested, standing up in her canoe before stepping out and walking to the edge of the exhibit. John and Pocahontas followed close behind then Nakoma, Sathon raised her eyebrow at Pocahontas as Pocahontas stood next to her. Pocahontas nodded, smiling before they both took off running through the halls to the stairway, Sathon had taught Pocahontas the stairway surfing trick so once thy reached the stairway they both hopped up and started sliding down the stairway. Sathon was the first to jump off the stairway and land in a pounce position before jogging to the information desk and touching the surface of the desk with her finger.

"My own daughter beats me again!" Pocahontas exclaimed laughing, walking up to the information desk after landing in a pounce position. "Told you I'm fast" Sathon said, smiling at her achievement once again, "yes I know but I didn't know you were _that_ fast" Pocahontas said, leaning against the desk, "well now you know" Sathon said before kissing her mother's cheek and excusing herself to go talk to Ahk. Recently Ahk was starting to stay in his exhibit, not coming out to the lobby to play soccer or talk to Sathon, it worried Sathon because she really liked Ahk, kind of a like where she wanted to date him but she was afraid to tell him that to see how he would react. Sathon entered the exhibit and nodded her head to the guards at the entrance, the guards knew that she was one of Ahk's popular visitors in the museum residence so they knew she wouldn't cause their king any harm.

"Where are you Ahkmenrah? I wanted to talk to you...to ask you something" Sathon said softly, looking around for any hints that Ahk was around, Sathon saw something move near the coffin and walked slowly to the sarcophagus, peeking around to see if anyone was around. Sathon spotted Ahkmenrah sitting on the floor away from his sarcophagus, his eyes were closed and he was hugging his knees, "Ahkmenrah?" Sathon asked softly, sitting next to Ahk. Ahkmenrah opened his eyes at the sound of his name, he turned his head and looked at Sathon, "oh its just you Sathon, I thought I was hearing things for a moment" Ahkmenrah said softly, letting his knees go and stretching his legs. "May I ask you something Ahk? Well actually may I ask you two things?" Sathon asked curiously, looking at Ahkmenrah.

"Of course you may, what is it you want to ask me?" Ahkmenrah asked, sitting at an angle so he could look at Sathon. "I was wondering why you haven't been out in the lobby playing soccer lately, its been worrying me a little bit" Ahkmenrah smiled softly at Sat hon's concern, "I haven't been feeling myself lately, its just me and my guards here in the Egypt exhibit so I've been getting lonely and soccer hasn't been making me happy lately" Ahkmenrah said sadly, leaning against one of the pillars in the room. "Why have you been lonely?" Sathon asked, looking at Ahkmenrah curiously, "I'll tell you a story for why I'm lonely, okay?", Ahkmenrah asked, when Sathon nodded he continued, "when I was 13 my father had me marry my sister, back then you could because there was no laws saying you couldn't, but I didn't have any other feelings for my sister besides that brotherly love. When I was older, 15 or so I met another young woman who I fell in love with, I married her and we lived together until my brother poisoned me and raped my wife, killing her after my spirit had already left its body" Ahkmenrah finished, looking at Sathon.

Sathon smiled softly, "you miss having a female companion, a girlfriend as we call them now and days" Ahkmenrah smiled and nodded, "yes, I miss having a girlfriend, a wife, you know someone to kiss and hold and tell her I love her as many times as I can" Sathon smiled then stood up, "lets go play soccer, please Ahk?" Sathon asked playfully, holding out her hand, "oh alright" Ahkmenrah gave into her begging and took her hand, standing up. As they walked out of the exhibit and towards the lobby Ahkmenrah stopped, "what was the second question you wanted to ask me?" Ahkmenrah asked, looking at Sathon. "Huh? Oh nothing really, come on lets go play" Sathon said anxiously, trying to hold the second question back, Sathon started to walk towards the lobby again. Ahkmenrah grabbed her arm gently, stopping her, "no I know its something, I can tell Sathon" Ahkmenrah let go of her arm and looked at her, standing straight but looking down into her eyes.

Sathon looked back into his eyes shyly, feeling small and helpless, "what is it you wanted to ask me Sathon?" Ahkmenrah asked, looking down at her still. Sathon shook her head slowly but Ahkmenrah grabbed her hands gently and held her hands in his larger one softly, "please tell me" Ahkmenrah asked, a pleading look in his eyes. Sathon took a deep breath, thinking of a right way to ask him. "Do you like me Ahk?" Sathon asked, her voice soft, "of course I like you, I don't hate you, I don't have a reason to hate you" Ahkmenrah said, nodding softly, "that was suppose to be a simple yes or no question but okay" Sathon said, smiling softly. Sathon searched into Ahkmenrah's eyes and asked again, "do you like me Ahk?" Sathon's voice was softer that time, she held his gaze still, Ahkmenrah nodded and stepped closer to her, "Yes I like you" Ahkmenrah answered, his voice soft as velvet, Sathon and Ahkmenrah stood like that for a few moments, standing there in the hall with Ahkmenrah holding her hands gently.

It seemed like time had froze for them, Sathon slipped her hands out of Ahkmenrah's grasp gently then stepped closer to Ahkmenrah and wrapped her arms around his neck slowly, Ahkmenrah wrapped his arms around her waist cautiously and pulled her closer to him gently. Sathon's eyes flickered back and forth slowly between Ahkmenrah's Egyptian lips and his beautiful eyes before closing her eyes as their lips met in a kiss that she wouldn't ever forget as a her sweet 16 birthday present from none other than the Egyptian king himself.


	14. Trouble stirs

Nothing could ruin the kiss, or at least nothing should have, "Sathon where are you? Sathon?...Sathon!" Sathon heard John gasp when he saw her and Ahkmenrah down the hall. Sathon's fingers were in Ahkmenrah's hair and Ahkmenrah's hands were at her sides, squeezing her gently, Sathon pulled away slowly, knowing she didn't want the kiss to end but knowing she had to. Ahkmenrah let out a whimper and kissed Sathon's lips softly once more before letting her go willingly, Sathon let her arms fall from around Ahkmenrah's neck to her sides slowly and breathed in deeply, not having breathed at all during the kiss. Both of them breathed in deeply and opened their eyes, a smile in their eyes as they looked at each other, Sathon bit her bottom lip gently from smiling and so did Ahkmenrah.

"What were you doing with my daughter?" John walked over to the two slightly angered from what he had seen, "well as you saw, I was kissing your daughter before you disrupted us, sir" Ahkmenrah said, holding Sathon's hand in his softly, "don't get formal on me, Ahk, I know what I saw" John said, glaring at Ahkmenrah. "What is all this abou...oh" Pocahontas said softly, approaching John, "am I missing something?" Pocahontas asked, looking at John worried. "I caught Ahkmenrah in a kiss with our daughter!" John exclaimed, his face slightly pink from all his anger, "oh calm down John, we used to be like that too you know John" Pocahontas pointed out, looking at John. Sathon checked her watch, it was a half hour till 3 in the morning, "um guys, can I have a moment with Ahkmenrah?" Sathon asked, looking at her parents, Pocahontas nodded but after Sathon and Ahkmenrah started walking towards the Egyptian exhibit John followed. Sathon stopped and looked at John, "can I have a moment with Ahkmenrah _alone_? It'll only take a few minutes" Sathon said reassuringly, looking at her still angered father. John gave Ahkmenrah a if-you-hurt-my-daughter-your-dead glare before turning around and walking back to where Pocahontas stood.

Sathon waited till John and Pocahontas were out of sight before walking Ahkmenrah back inside his exhibit., past the guards and near his sarcophagus but off to the side so they could talk. Sathon leaned up against the wall as Ahk took her hands in his gently again, "your father scared me for a bit, till your mother came in and soothed him a little" Ahk said, twiddling with my fingers a little, Sathon smiled softly before wriggling one of her hands out of his and tilting his head up gently to look up at her. "I also wanted to tell you its my 16th birthday, and a birthday girl should get what she desires, right?" Sathon asked softly, looking at Ahkmenrah, Ahkmenrah nodded gently so Sathon continued, "so since its my birthday...can I get a birthday kiss?" Sathon asked shyly, blushing. Ahkmenrah smiled then tilted his head down closer to Sathon's and kissed her sweetly, wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up gently, rubbing her back slowly. Sathon tightened her grip around Ahkmenrah's neck and ran her fingers through his hair down his neck and around to his chest slowly, Sathon pulled away whimpering softly this time but she had to check the time. It was ten minutes till 3 in the morning, Ahkmenrah whimpered and kissed her again, Sathon kissed Ahkmenrah once then pulled away slowly.

"Ahk, I have to go, you need to get in your sarcophagus, its almost morning" Sathon said softly, pressing her hands against Ahk's chest to keep him from kissing her again, Ahkmenrah whimpered adorably, "but I want more kisses" Ahkmenrah pouted. Sathon smiled and laughed then kissed Ahkmenrah's cheek, "as do I but for the remainder of today till it reaches night again you and I must wait" Sathon said softly, looking into Ahkmenrah's eyes. Ahkmenrah nodded softly then kissed Sathon's lips once more before letting her down and lifting the lid to his sarcophagus and laying down, Sathon smiled softly and waved goodnight to the guards on her way out then when she was halfway down the hall she ran back up to the American History room and climbed onto the exhibit. Sathon laid down in her canoe and took her phone out of her pocket to charge it, she plugged her phone into a outlet behind a thick bush near the canoe and turned it off.

Sathon pulled the blanket all the way up to the top of her head and closed her eyes, remembering what all had happened today on her 16th birthday.

- A few hour before opening-

"Careful with the cargo you guys, its very expensive" Dr. McPhee said, watching the ship men move a few cargo crates onto a forklift cautiously. "It's just wax figures put into first class cargo crates" one of the ship men said, scoffing, "don't mind my helper, hes new, know if you'll sign here we'll be on your way" the older ship men said, holding a clipboard with the shipping information on it, Dr. McPhee signed it and watched the ship men leave before getting onto the forklift and driving the forklift inside the loading docks. He stopped and looked at the boxes, all of them had American History room stamped on it. "We will deal with you guys later" Dr. McPhee said, locking the door to the loading docks behind him.


	15. Old rivals

Sathon woke up as usual in her canoe, always a few minutes before 9 p.m to enjoy the few moments of silence she has. She especially enjoys it tonight because as soon as John and Pocahontas wake up they are going to come at her with questions, or she could escape it and walk around for a few minutes. Sathon got up out of the canoe and walked out of the American History room to the hall way, she stopped to get a drink at the water fountain. Sathon looked around after a few minutes, hearing footsteps downstairs, she took a last sip before peering over the railing of the hallway. She saw three men, not counting Larry, walking towards the stairway, Sathon gasped quietly at the three men she saw; Governor Ratcliff, John Rolfe and Toussaint Charbonneau_._

"Oh no, that can't be!" Sathon whispered softly, standing up and running back to the American History room. "Mother! Father! Sacajawea!" Sathon exclaimed, standing in the center of the room, "what is it, Sathon?" Pocahontas and John Smith asked, looking at Sathon worried, Sathon took a deep breath in and calmly breathed out slowly to catch her breath. "Go look down the hall and you'll see what I'm talking about" Sathon said, grabbing Pocahontas and Sacajawea's hand and pulling them towards the hallway, John following close behind. "What is it, Sathon? What are you trying to show us?" Sacajawea asked curiously, "you'll see in a minute" Sathon said, stopping halfway down the hallway, only a few ways down walking towards them were Governor Ratcliff, John Rolfe and Toussaint Charbonneau. Pocahontas and Sacajawea gasped in surprise and fear while John glared at Rolfe and Ratcliff, "Pocahontas, Sathon, come stand near me" John said, his voice stern, mother and daughter went and stood by Smith, each grabbing one of his hands.

"Well look who we have here" Rolfe said, narrowing his gaze to Smith as the three men approached them and Sacajawea.

"Its Smith and his savage," Ratcliff said smirking then shifted his gaze to Sathon, "and who do we have here?" Ratcliff reached out to touch Sathon's jaw, Sathon turned her head away from his hand, her eyes black as midnight and narrowed down to slits, glaring at Rolfe and Ratcliff as her father did.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter!" John growled, pulling Sathon's hand back gently so she stood partly behind him, Rolfe shifted his gaze also and looked at Sathon, "what is your name then, Smith's daughter?" Rolfe asked, "my name is Sathon, and I know who both of you are, just by looking at your ugly faces" Sathon said, her voice hissing like a cobra. "Smart daughter, Smith, she looks and has the same personality as her mother," Rolfe smiled warmly at Pocahontas, "nice to see you again Pocahontas", "I could say less about you Rolfe" Pocahontas said softly, her voice calm but hissing just as her daughters.

"Sathon?..Am I interrupting something?" Ahkmenrah asked, coming up behind Rolfe, Sathon's eyes went back to their dark brown color and she looked up at Ahkmenrah, "no, not at all, in fact," Sathon said, looking at Smith, "I was just leaving" Sathon's eyes held a different message as Smith looked into her eyes. Smith let go of her hand and Sathon kissed Smith's cheek softly, "stay with Ahkmenrah until I or your mother comes and gets you or unless we shout your name, got it?" Smith asked, whispering into Sathon's ear softly, Sathon nodded then hugged her father, "now go" Smith whispered softly, hugging Sathon before pushing her away. Sathon hugged her mother, "be safe, listen to your father and don't get into trouble" Pocahontas whispered softly, kissing Sathon's head, Sathon walked by Sacajawea and squeezed her hand gently, nodding to her. Sacajawea nodded back and as Sathon walked past Rolfe she elbowed him in the gut and kicked him square in the groin, listening to him drop to his knees and grunt in pain.

"Miss me?" Ahk asked as soon as him and Sathon were out of hearing distance. Sathon smiled and squeezed his hand gently as they walked, "of course I missed you and also thank you for saving me out of that pre-disaster" Ahkmenrah smiled then stopped as they entered the Egyptian room and wrapped his arms around Sathon gently, "your welcome, I thought I heard something going on near the American History room so I thought I'd check to see what was happening". Sathon smiled then pulled out of Ahkmenrah's arms slowly, "why don't we pass the guards before we get cuddly?" Sathon asked, Ahk smiled then walked with her past the guards, the guards waved at them and Sathon thought one of them smiled. "I swear I saw one of them smile, I swear it" Sathon said once her and Ahkmenrah had sat down near the sarcophagus, "maybe you did, maybe you didn't" Ahkmenrah said teasingly, smiling, "oh come on, like your guards wouldn't approve of a cute little thing like me" Sathon said, laughing. "Hey, I can choose whom I want to date, my jackals don't have to decide for me or approve of them but as long as I'm happy, they should care that their king and leader is happy".

Sathon smiled, "that is very true but why choose me though?" Sathon asked curiously, "why choose you?" Ahk asked, laughing, "why choose you?" Ahk repeated, Sathon nodded softly, Ahkmenrah smiled then wrapped his arms around Sathon and pulled her close gently. "Because after we started talking to each other, after you let your guard down, I started understanding and began having feelings for you, I'm glad I kissed you yesterday because now I know how sweet your lips are and how sweet you are too" Ahkmenrah said softly, looking down at Sathon. Sathon smiled softly then sat closer to Ahkmenrah and cuddled into his body, resting her head on his chest, Ahk grabbed a blanket he had stored on the floor in a hidden department of his sarcophagus and covered Sathon with it . He tucked the blanket in around her shoulders and down around his waist, holding her close, "you know, I never imagined myself dating a king" Sathon said softly, looking up at Ahkmenrah, "really? Why is that?" Ahk asked curiously.

Sathon shrugged softly, "because to me it seemed nearly impossible but now that I live in a museum it is possible!" Sathon said laughing, Ahkmenrah smiled then bent his head down and kissed Sathon, holding her closer and rubbing her back slowly. Sathon kissed Ahkmenrah back, pressing her lips against his softly, Sathon heard something after a few moments but tried to ignore it, not wanting to break the kiss, Sathon heard it again and pulled away, pressing her hands on Ahkmenrah's chest softly. "What is it Sathon?" Ahkmenrah asked, concerned to why she broke their kiss, "I hear something, it sounds close to my name but I can't tell who is calling for me" Sathon said, listening again, "come, we have to go" Sathon said, standing up. "But what about what your father said?" Ahkmenrah asked, standing up next to Sathon, "my father said that they will come get me or they will call my name, that might be them calling my name, Ahk" Sathon said, remembering what her father had told her. "We should go see then" Ahk said, folding up the blanket and storing it in his sarcophagus before grabbing Sathon's hand, they took off running towards the lobby to see if it was Smith and Pocahontas calling her name.

Sathon and Ahkmenrah stopped near the stairway to the upstairs, looking at each other, "I'll protect you if anything happens up there, its what your father would want me to do" Ahk said softly, squeezing Sathon's hand as she nodded softly then they took off running up the stairs and darting around the corner to the American History room. They stopped halfway down the hallway and walked towards the room slowly, walking on silent feet, "Sath...!" Sathon heard Pocahontas shout, her voice cut off by a loud smacking noise, Sathon whimpered softly. Ahkmenrah squeezed her hand gently and pulled her closer so her shoulder was touching his upper arm gently, "it's okay Sathon, their going to be alright" Ahk whispered reassuringly as they reached the door to the American History room, "on three we're going in, okay?" Ahk whispered, looking down at Sathon. Sathon nodded softly then Ahkmenrah began to count slowly, "one...two...three!" Ahkmenrah and Sathon walked into the room and Sathon gasped softly, whimpering at the same time as to what she saw in front of her. "Mama! Papa!" Sathon cried.


	16. Bitter sweet fun

Sathon stood frozen to the floor at the sight she saw, "mama, papa" Sathon whimpered softly, staring at her parents. Pocahontas and Smith were tied up together with their backs against each other, Sacajawea and Nakoma tied up the same, as Sathon's parents were, Toussaint holding a spear pointed at Lewis and Clark. Ahkmenrah wrapped his arms around Sathon gently and held her close, rubbing her back soothingly, "how could you do this to my parents? And my family?" Sathon asked, her voice quivering. "Why my dear, if your parents told you the story then why are you asking us that question" Rolfe answered, looking at Sathon, "_how could you do this to my parents_?" Ratcliff mimicked, laughing. Sathon's eyes narrowed to slits and she glared at Ratcliff for mimicking her, "no one…mimicks me…ever!" Sathon snarled, her nose flaring, fighting her way out of Ahkmenrah's grasp and drawing a dagger from within her belt.

"Look Smithy, your daughter is so courageous she is holding a knife in her small hand" Ratcliff sneered, walking up to Sathon, "why don't you put your toy down and no one will get hurt?" Ratcliff asked, putting his hand on Sathon's dagger. "I wouldn't have done that if I were you" Sathon said, swinging the knife up into Ratcliff's hand and running past him, making him fall under her fast kick to his leg, Ratcliff held his hand and looked at Rolfe, "what are you doing standing there for? Get her!" Ratcliff exclaimed. Sathon dove down and sliced the rope around her parents, halfway to cutting it off, "wow Rolfe, I didn't know you were such a woman chaser" Sathon teased, jumping onto a bench as Rolfe tried to catch her.

"If you held still, I wouldn't have to chase you" Rolfe said, following Sathon as she jumped onto the Lewis and Clark exhibit, "oh but then there wouldn't be any fun if you caught me so easily" Sathon said, putting her dagger back in its holster and grabbing the spear, playing tug o war with Toussaint. Sathon turned the spear away from Lewis and Clark, giving a mighty tug back towards her way, making Toussaint trip and fall to the exhibit floor, Sathon threw the spear out the entrance to the room. Sathon jumped down from the exhibit and ran past Sacajawea and Nakoma, getting close enough to cut the rope off completely, Ahkmenrah stood watching near the wagon as Sathon jumped around the room. "Come here, Sathon, I want to give you a gift" Rolfe said, getting close to Sathon as she knelt to cut the rope around her parents, "I don't follow for those tricks" Sathon said softly, cutting the rest of the rope around her parents. Powhatan, Meeko, Percy and Flit were duct taped together in a sitting position in the Pocahontas exhibit.

Sathon walked over to the exhibit and cut the duct tape off gently, petting Meeko and Percy gently while holding her index finger out to Flit, Flit thankfully flew onto her finger and Sathon rubbed his chest feathers gently. Sathon cut the duct tape off her grandfather's wrists and smiled at him, balling the tape into a ball, "you did well, granddaughter" Powhatan said softly, hugging Sathon. Ahkmenrah smiled at the scene then ran at Rolfe when he was close to hitting Sathon over the head with a fire extinguisher, "oh no you don't, John Rolfe" Ahkmenrah said, holding Rolfe down with the spear pointed at his chin. Ratcliff was still on the floor, holding his hand, trying to stop the bleeding by pressing his thumb on the wound. "Thanks Ahk" Sathon said softly, walking up to Ahkmenrah and hugging him tightly, "your welcome Sathon" Ahk said, hugging Sathon with his free arm gently. "Let me up, please?" Rolfe asked softly, looking at the spear, Ahkmenrah dropped the spear to the floor and watched Rolfe stand up, "you never hurt my Sathon, ever, or I'll make sure your shredded wax" Ahk threatened, glaring at Rolfe.

Rolfe nodded weakly then went and stood in his spot in the exhibit scene, the bleeding in Ratcliff's hand had stopped and turned back to wax, no sign he had been cut there. Ratcliff stood up and walked to the exhibit and stood in his spot near Rolfe, "you win this time, savage girl" Ratcliff threatened, "that is woman to you Ratcliff" Sathon sneered, glaring at Ratcliff. Ahkmenrah grabbed a hold of Sathon's arm gently then looked at her watch, "holy gods, its fifteen minutes till 3!" Ahk exclaimed, looking at Sathon, her eyes going from a glare to sadness. "I'm sorry my love but I have to go in ten minutes so I have enough time to put the lid of my sarcophagus back" Ahk said softly, sliding his hands into Sathon's gently, staring into her eyes. "Get a room you two" Sacajawea teased as she stepped onto her exhibit and stood in her spot near a bush, Sathon waved her off, looking up into Ahkmenrah's eyes, "why don't you go walk Ahkmenrah back to his exhibit, Sathon?" Smith suggested, smiling.

Sathon looked at her father then smiled and walked with Ahkmenrah to his exhibit to say goodnight, to have a few minutes alone. Sathon stopped near the sarcophagus as Ahkmenrah put the lid on the sarcophagus, keeping it open enough for him to slip in, Ahkmenrah wrapped his arms around Sathon and held her close. Sathon grabbed Ahkmenrah's robe gently and curled her fingers around it, resting her head on his chest softly, Ahkmenrah combed his fingers through her hair slowly, watching her relax. Sathon sighed contently, "I wish I could stay in here and rest with you" Sathon whimpered softly, gripping the robe more, "I wish you could stay here too but you have to return to your family for the rest of today until you awake again" Ahkmenrah said softly. Ahkmenrah put his hand under Sathon's chin softly so her eyes would meet his, rubbing her cheek gently with his thumb, "Sathon?" Ahk asked softly, Sathon looked up at him, "yes?".

Ahkmenrah smiled then bent his head down and kissed Sathon's lips goodnight, wrapping both of his arms around her as Sathon got on her tip toes to kiss him back, Ahkmenrah picked her up gently off her feet, kissing her lovingly. The kiss only lasted a few moments before Ahkmenrah pulled away and let Sathon down gently, Sathon whimpering in objection, Ahkmenrah chuckled softly, "you'll get more kisses tomorrow love, don't fret because I had to pull away" Ahkmenrah teased, kissing Sathon's forehead gently. Sathon smiled softly then opened her eyes, looking up at Ahkmenrah, "go, you better get into your sarcophagus before the clock turns 3" Sathon said softly, pushing Ahkmenrah gently away. Ahkmenrah slide one leg into his sarcophagus then sat down in it and looked at Sathon, "goodnight love" Ahk said softly, kissing Sathon goodnight once more before laying down in his sarcophagus.

"Goodnight Frankenstein" Sathon giggled softly as she closed the lid over the sarcophagus and placed a kiss on the lid gently before walking past the guards, waving goodnight as time froze over them. Sathon ran up to the American History room and stopped in front of Ratcliff and Rolfe, "you better not try and flirt with my mother" Sathon threatened, poking Rolfe's chest hard, "and you better not try and hurt my family either" Sathon threatened to Ratcliff, glaring up at him. " If you don't hurt my family and if you don't flirt with my mother we might be acquaintances" Sathon said as she stepped up onto the exhibit then walked to her canoe, throwing the blanket back so she could lay down. Sathon lay down in her canoe and rolled the blanket over her, cuddling into her makeshift bed before falling asleep peacefully.

- An hour before opening-

Dr. McPhee watched as the ship men unloaded four cargo crates onto a forklift, "you've been getting a lot of deliveries lately" one of the ship men said, "yes, because every exhibit is not complete till everyone in the exhibit is there" Dr. McPhee replied, holding a pen in his hand, ready to sign the delivery conformation papers. "Sign here and you can take the cargo inside" the head ship men said, holding a clip board with the paper on it, Dr. McPhee signed the signature then watched the ship men leave and got on the forklift and drove it inside, into the loading room. "Looks like more people for the American History room, I'll have the night guard do that" Dr. McPhee said as he turned off the forklift and closed the loading room door behind him.


End file.
